A scraper is used to scrape residue from an interior cavity of containers such as a pots, pans, bowls, and the like. Two commonly used form of scrapers are rigid blades mounted on handles and abrasive pads. There are several locations on every pot that are particularly hard to clean. One location is a circumferential interior sidewall, especially those with tight radiused curves. Another location is a substantially 90 degree corner formed where the circumferential interior sidewall meets the bottom. Scrapers with rigid blades cannot reach these hard to clean areas. Abrasive pads can reach these areas with the application of pressure with one's fingers, but this tends to be hard on the user's hands.